


First Class Experience

by Eccehomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Immaturity, M/M, Mile High Club, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccehomo/pseuds/Eccehomo
Summary: Louis and Harry are on the same flight to London. Louis can't stop pestering Harry.-or-The one where Louis and Harry fight over seat 1D.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	First Class Experience

“Excuse me ma’am.” Louis pants for breath. “Me boarding pass and passport.” He passes her his documents and she gives him an annoyed look. “Mr. Tomlinson, we’ve been calling your name for the past 20 minutes. We’ve just shut the gates.”

“No… please.” Louis pleads. “You have to understand. I’ve got to board this plane.”

She passes back his documents. “Sir… we’ve already closed the gates.”

“Ma’am!” Louis shouts. “I was held back by security. It’s not my fault. I need to get on this flight!” Louis lies. He wasn’t held back by security. He was sat at one of the bars watching a game of football and lost track of time.

She looks over to her colleague who shrugs back at her. They both recognize him as the One Direction singer. British Airways staff are all too familiar with British celebrities.

“Look, I’ll even pay whatever it costs to re-open those gates but surely you can understand that I need to be on this flight or I’m going to miss my pre-engagements scheduled in London. Please!” He repeats.

She gives him another annoyed look and picks up the receiver. Louis hears her radio over to the Pilot and asks him to stay put at the gates. She makes a follow up call to ground support and tells them another passenger is about to board the plane. There’s a few silent nods and then “Okay.” “Yes, please. We would greatly appreciate that.”

“Alright.” The stewardess says hanging up “Follow me.” She turns on her heels and he chases after her. “We’re making an exception this time but please sir, be a little more diligent next time.” She scolds.

“Right, I will make sure of it.” He spits with sarcasm.

He knows this scare won’t get him to change his ways. It’s not his first time almost missing his flight and surely not going to be his last. He’s grown sick of flying and hates it more than anything. It’s a waste of his time and the confined space only makes him grow restless. Over the years, he’s become accustomed to being one of the last passengers to board the planes so that he can bid more time on ground. He’s also gotten into the habit of booking a seat in the first row. That way he is exposed to less people (for privacy) and doesn’t have to wait in line to get off. So far, it’s proven successful.

1C. That’s his seat. The first class rows are four seats per row. So he’s stuck in the aisle. It’s not his personal favorite but this was his only choice.

Louis tosses his backpack into the overhead compartment and slouches down in his seat. Another 10 hour flight. He sighs and puts on his headphones. He pokes and prods the screen in front of him. There are few good movies choices. He’s weighing his options between 1917 and Tenet when the passenger to his right stirs and catches his eyes.

Louis leans over and sees that the man is already sleeping. He’s got two blankets over him and has a sleep mask covering his eyes. Louis doesn’t know how people sleep on planes. Even in first class. It’s always been a struggle for him. The few times he’s managed to snooze off, he’d woken up feeling groggy and disoriented and decided it was no longer worth it.

Louis decides on Tenet. He hits play and sits back in his seat. The plane starts to taxi and Louis can’t help but look to the window by 1D. It’s dark outside, so there’s not much he can see besides his own reflection in the window. The passenger in 1D stirs again and his blanket slips down.

Louis is not sure what happens first. His jaw that falls or his heart that races? He goes completely still. _Harry fucking Styles…_

He looks away quickly hoping Harry doesn’t notice him but then remembers the lad’s got his eyes covered. This is just fucking great.

Of course Harry would get seat 1D. _What a sap!_ Louis finds himself rolling at his eyes at that. He can’t stop looking at Harry who seated only a few feet away. The stewardess comes in his way and blocks his view. She’s checking to make sure everyone is strapped in. He hears her whisper to Harry who hums back in response and lifts up the blanket to show her he’s buckled in.

 _The nerve_! Doesn’t even take off his sleep mask to acknowledge her. Maybe for the better, Louis thinks. There’s a high chance he may even go unseen if Harry sleeps throughout the entire flight. Except the exit will probably be a little awkward. He’s got 10 hours before that happens so he’s not going to worry about it yet.

Louis turns his attention back to Tenet. He’s already missed the first few minutes so he rewinds. The movie starts up again and Louis can’t help that his eyes stray back to Harry. _Yup. Still sleeping._ He tries to shift his focus back to Tenet but his mind is already flooded with what sort of exchanges he and Harry will have. He’s got to wee at some point. Perhaps eat or drink even. There’s no escaping him. He’ll just pretend he didn’t see him. _You were covered up, I didn’t even notice you. You flying home too then? We’re on the same flight, fancy that. What a small world! guess it was only a matter of time before we ended up on the same flight. The weather was pretty nice in LA, kinda bummed out about going back to the London gloom. Your recent album was a massive hit, congrats! How’s your mum doing? Your sister? heard she got engaged. Congrats!_

Louis rolls his eyes. Why is he so overworked about this? _Just fucking relax_. He’s missed the start of Tenet again. He remembers Stan telling him that he needed to watch every second of it for it to make sense. _Fucking hell_. Rewind.

Louis sighs back into his seat. _Stop thinking about it. Okay… Tenet is starting… pay attention_. The pilot’s message overrides his movie. “Prepare for take-off.” Okay, that’s so the flight attendants know it’s time for them to take their seats. The plane turns onto the runway and the engine starts howling. Louis can’t help but look out the window again. The lights inside have been shut off so he can see the lights that line up the runway and some buildings and towers in the distance. He worries that the take-off might wake Harry up. Should he look away? _Okay… he’s going to look away now._

The plane picks up speed and lifts into the air. Louis dares to look at Harry again but nope. Nothing. Still asleep. The plane banks right and he can hear the landing gear retracting but still nothing. Harry lies hopelessly still and unbothered. Louis sees all the city lights now peering through Harry’s window. He loves the city lights at night. That’s something he’ll never grow out off. It’s mesmerizing. He keeps his eyes locked on the view until the plane banks left and levels off. There’s nothing to see now but sky. He turns back. _AH FUCKING HELL!!!_ He’s missed the start of Tenet again. Okay.. this time it’s for real.. no more distractions. He’s going to watch it.

Louis presses rewind again. Who is sitting to his left? he wonders. The divider between the seats doesn’t answer his question but judging by the flats on the feet he assumes it’s a female passenger. Her skin is tinged with age marks so she’s probably an older lady. Definitely not as interesting as the passenger to his right. Why is he not paying attention? He focuses his stare on the screen and puts the volume on louder.

When was the last time he and Harry spoke? He tries to remember. It may have been a text or a group chat with the rest of the lads. He’s not sure. He and Harry weren’t exactly on good or bad terms. They were just… well it was just awkward between them. Years of tension had done that to their relationship but they both pretended that wasn’t the case. They kept a comfortable distance from one another and that was that. So why is he is so panicked about Harry finding him here? _So what_ … Louis thinks.. _It’s no big deal_ … He’ll just have a normal conversation as they always do. The anxiety should melt off now. _Really, really should stop now_. His leg is restless and his one hand won’t stop touching things. He really should have bought that Sudoku book. It was something he could focus on at least.

He sneaks another glance. Yep… still sleeping. Louis really wants to beat himself. What the fuck is he doing right now? fangirling? He’s acting like he’s never seen Harry before. _Just fucking relax mate. You know this person. If he gets up just talk to him properly and say you didn’t want to disturb him from sleep. Is that so hard?_

His leg is still restless and the sound booming over his headphones makes him even more anxious. And there goes those first few minutes of Tenet again. _Fucking bullshit._ He gives up on it. It’s not going to happen. He’ll watch it another time when his mind is not racing at a mile per second. Hell, he may even watch it with Stan when he gets to London if his mind stops then! He scrolls through the TV shows. Okay, he can handle this. He’ll watch some Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. That doesn’t require much thought and he can use some humor right now.

_Play._

Louis focuses on the first few minutes of Carlton and Will’s exchange. He’s watched this episode a few times before but it never grows old. He’s watched the entire series a few times actually. It’s a good show. He loves Geoffrey’s sarcasm and wit and Will’s pick-up lines and jabs at his uncle. The show cuts into the intro song and he starts bopping his head. Oh the nostalgia. He thinks about all the times 1D sang the intro. He looks over to Harry. For a split second he almost calls out to Harry to say “ _Hey remember when Niall tried to freestyle and failed so we had to rap out the intro_?” but then remembers that Harry is sleeping and they weren’t engaged in a conversation. He sighs.

Okay this is getting too much. He feels awkward. _THIS IS AWKWARD_. He should be able to fly with Harry and have a free flowing conversation without hesitation. _Why is this such a big deal?_ The overhead lights for seatbelts go off and he unstraps himself. It’s not like he plans to get up but there’s also no point in keeping himself strapped. He looks over at Harry again to see if he’s moved to do the same but Harry doesn’t stir.

Louis licks his lip.

His leg is still shaking, unable to still.

He’ll go over to Harry and shake him from sleep. Yeah… no harm in it. He’ll just tell him that he wanted to say hello.

 _No. Terrible idea mate. Let the lad sleep_. _It’s not like you have anything to say._ What if the conversation stops at Hello and then the rest of the ride gets awkward?

 _Oh to hell with it._ He stands up and keeps a hand on his seat. He freezes in place. _What’s he going to say?_ What if Harry tells him to fuck off and let him sleep? Unlikely… he isn’t that rude. Wait… what if he nudges him and Harry doesn’t wake up… _Well, he’s not dead mate! He’s going to get up!_

Louis takes a step forward. He feels his breath catch in his throat. Why is he not breathing? and Why is he trembling?

_Suck it up princess. Holy shit. It’s just fuckin’ Harry yeah?_

Louis walks over to Harry’s seat. He’s means to nudge him or shake him but instead finds himself pulling off Harry’s sleep mask.

Harry startles at the touch and opens his eyes.

“Hello!” Louis says with a grin. _Hello? Really…_

“Louis?” His voice is a little raspy.

“Yeah… that’s what they call me.” Louis kicks himself in his thoughts. _Very enlightening._ “Going home then?” He adds in quickly.

“Yeah..” Harry says sitting up in his seat and rearranging the blankets. He eyes Louis like he’s the last person he expected to run into.

_So much for conversation._

“Seated in 1D.” Louis comments. “How fangirlish of you.” He chuckles. As if, he wasn’t fangirling himself.

Harry doesn’t chuckle back and that makes Louis a little more nervous than he already is.

“My agent booked my flight. It wasn’t on purpose.” He says with a straight face. _Agent. Of course. Harry has people do all his work for him._ Louis presses his lips together.

“Alright then…” Louis says. “I’ll show meself back to me seat then.”

Harry doesn’t respond when Louis takes a few steps back and lands on his seat. He keeps his eyes glued to Harry and Harry watches him back with equal interest. Louis sees that Harry’s eyebrows draw up when Louis sits.

Louis gives him a thumb up and Harry only draws his eyebrows together.

“That’s your actual seat?” Harry asks.

“This is it!” Louis says throwing his hands up. “This seat and all its glory…”

Harry smiles at that. _All its glory? It’s fucking seat._

Harry adds a few nods to the smile. “Glorious seat indeed.” He turns away to glance out his window and turns back to Louis. “I think mine is better.” He challenges.

Louis smiles. _Okay… this is not going too bad._ There’s some hope yet! He pretends not to feel rejected the first time.

“I think your seat wins by default mate.” Louis says looking up at the seat number.

“Well…” Harry teases. “It’s got an added win because I’m sat in it.”

Louis shakes his head from side to side pretending to weigh that out. “Maybe…” He smirks. “But did you hear about 1C? It’s got Louis Tomlinson in it.”

Harry gives him a cunning look. “Did you really just refer to yourself in third person?”

Louis chuckles. “Fine!”

“Fine what?”

“You win.”

“What do I win?”

“The glorious seat title.” Louis says like that should’ve been obvious.

“Shouldn’t that come with a belt? a trophy? prize money or some sort?” Harry asks in all seriousness.

Louis rolls his eyes. “You have enough trophies and money. You’ve got a belt too. Just keep it on for the duration of this flight and you’ll keep your title.”

Harry scoffs. “’M not keeping my seat belt on.” He throws the blanket off and unbuckles his seatbelt.

“What a rebel!” Louis teases. “Suppose you forfeit your title then?”

“I’ve got to wee. I’m not forfeiting anything.”

Harry gets up and Louis watches him walk off without another word. Okay… Louis feels a tang of rejection again. Since when does Harry have that effect on him? It’s bantering. It’s meant to be without offense.

Louis looks at Harry’s seat and the child that he is, gets up and swaps seats. It’s warm as fuck. He looks around, what’s this? He sees a book and Harry’s phone on the table. He picks up the book and pretends to be interested. He reads the back-cover blurb.

_Just Us: An American Conversation by Claudia Rankine._

_This brilliant arrangement of essays, poems, and images includes the voices and rebuttals of others: white men in first class responding to, and with, their white male privilege; a friend’s explanation of her infuriating behavior at a play; and women confronting the political currency of dying their hair blond, all running alongside fact-checked notes and commentary that complements Rankine’s own text, complicating notions of authority and who gets the last word._

Yeah… this pretty much seems like the sort of thing Harry would read with great interest. Louis flips through a few pages and studies some of the images. It looks interesting. He stops on a page that has a short poem he can probably get through but before he gets to the second line he sees Harry in his peripheral vision and pretends not to notice. He continues to read on with interest.

“What are you doing in my seat?” Harry asks.

Louis looks up with a grin. “You forfeit. So now I win.”

“Nice try Louis. Please get up. I’m not playing any games with you.”

“This is an interesting collection.” Louis says holding the book out.

“Well, if it interests you… you can give it a read in your own seat.” Harry’s voice is serious. Louis rolls his eyes. _Harry’s no fun._ He gets up and takes the book with him out of spite.

“Fine!” Louis retorts stepping away. “but I don’t think I’ll finish it by the end of the flight.” _Or ever._

Harry is so nonchalant. “You can keep it. I’ll just buy myself another copy.”

_When did he get so boring?_

Louis sits back in his seat feeling dejected. Now that he’s broken the ice he feels like they need to entertain each other. Isn’t that how it goes?

He puts the book down and puts on his headphones. He’ll try to finish the episode of Fresh Prince. He manages to focus on the show for another 2 whole minutes (remarkable feat that is!) before movement in his peripheral vision catches his eye. He sees that two flight attendants are coming down with a drink trolley. _Oh good._ He could use another drink. He’s only 2 back at sky lounge.

The flight attendants tend to Harry first and Louis takes off his headphones, definitely intending to eavesdrop. He hears Harry asking for water. _Boring_ …. At least he’s more polite this time with his countless “Thank you’s.” The flight attendant turns back to him and Louis asks for two glasses of whiskey on the rocks. If he’s drinking, Harry’s drinking too. The one in the back prepares two glasses with ice and the one that spoke to him pours in the whiskey. She smiles to him and hands him the glasses before strolling off.

Louis stands up and walks over to Harry. He hands him a glass. “What’s this?” Harry asks.

“Whiskey.”

“I didn’t ask for whiskey.”

“I know. I did. I think we should toast to your title.” Louis smirks.

Harry scoffs. Louis is not going to let this die. Harry wonders if he should just offer up his seat and get it over with but he loves the window seat! He likes that it’s more private than the one that Louis has. Besides, why should Harry have to give it up just because Louis think’s it’ll rank higher if he sits in it?

“Fine.” Harry says giving in. They toast to Harry’s “glorious seat title” while Harry rolls his eyes and Louis commentates like it’s the biggest event of the year.

“Are you done yet?” Harry asks.

“I was only just gettin’ started.” Louis says. “If you don’t care to hear your own praise than maybe I’m more worthy of it.”

Harry gives him a snide look.

“Louis… the seats are all the same. Please go back to your own seat. I would like to have some peace and quiet.”

“Ohh!” Louis snaps. “You’re so borin’ reallyyy.” He walks back to his seat and flops down.

“And your welcome for the drink!” Louis shouts from his seat. Harry leans forward and looks over at Louis. He’s already looking at him waiting for his thanks.

“Thank you for the drink.” Harry drawls out coldly. He leans back in his chair and blinks his eyes. God when did Louis become so… annoying??

Harry looks around his lounge. Louis’ robbed him of his fatigue, so there goes any hope of sleep. He’s also taken his book, so there goes that plan. He turns on the screen and starts swiping through the menu of activities. He doesn’t want to do anything passive. He wants something interactive. He goes to the game menu and finds plenty of options. He’ll settle for the Family Feud. It’s exciting enough.

Harry puts on his head phones and pulls his screen in closer. He leans back into his chair and pretends to ignore the fact that Louis Tomlinson is only a few feet away.

He only lasts one round before Louis peers overhead. Harry pauses the game and takes off his headphones.

“What?” Harry asks.

“You playin’ Family Feud?” Louis asks.

“Yes… Yes Louis I’m playing Family Feud. Do you have any problems with that?”

“No.” Louis says.

“So what do you want?” Harry asks again.

“Nothing.” Louis says with a smirk and walks back to his seat. Harry rolls his eyes and presses play again.

He finishes all 3 rounds and waits for the game to restart except now his prompt shows a message that reads ‘ **Live play: Passenger in 1C wants to challenge you. Hit accept to start the game.’**

Harry closes his eyes and sighs in his seat. _Holy hell_ … Louis isn’t going to give him any peace is he? He’s going to regret challenging Harry at this game. Harry opens his eyes and hits the accept button. _I’ll show you Louis Tomlinson!_

**First question: Name something that friends might swap.**

Harry’s answers: clothes, music CDs, phone numbers

Louis’ answers: seats, books, whiskey

_Harry wins round one._

He sees Louis’ answers and scoffs. What an idiot!

**Second question: Name something you might associate with goldish.**

Harry’s answers: crackers, bowl, scales

Louis’ answers: adore you, Harry Styles, water

_Harry wins round two._

Is this some kind of joke? Why is Louis throwing the game. Harry wanted this to be a proper challenge. He rolls his eyes again.

**Third question: Name something that moves very slowly.**

Harry’s answers: snail, turtle, sloth

Louis’ answers: Harry Styles, Harry Styles’ voice, Elderly Harry Styles.

_Harry wins round three._

When he sees Louis’ answers he bursts into laughter. “WHAT THE FUCK LOUIS?” He yells. He sees Louis stand up and beam at him.

“God… I’m so good at this game!” Louis says.

The fast money round comes up and Harry sits up straighter.

 **Name something you hold carefully:** Harry: knife, Louis: Harry’s book.

 **Name something you can’t divide in half after a divorce:** Harry: car, Louis: kids.

 **Name something you do multiple times a day:** Harry: eat, Louis: masturbate.

 **Name something you do when you can’t fall asleep:** Harry: count sheep, Louis: masturbate.

 **Name something people donate** : Harry: money, Louis: airplane seats.

It’s no surprise that Harry wins. He can’t help but laugh at the answers that show up on his screen. Louis is hovering above him again chuckling to himself. Leave it to Louis to laugh at his own jokes.

“Kids? Really?” Harry laughs.

“What?” Louis shrugs, “That was literally the top answered answer.”

Harry saw that it was. Still, something about it makes him laugh.

“Good game.” Louis teases. “Guess you’re winning everythin’ tonight aren’t ya?”

“It’s woven into my DNA.” Harry responds confidently.

“I suppose so.” Louis slouches over Harry’s divider. “So … ” He says. “What do we do now?”

Harry looks at him puzzled. What? Did they have an itinerary of activities to do together that he didn’t know of?

“Weren’t you going to read my book?” Harry asks with a quirked brow.

“Yeah… I gave it a look through. Don’t feel focused enough to read it though.”

“I wonder why…” Harry whispers under his breath.

“What!?” Louis pesters. “I’m allowed to pick when I want to focus or not.” – “Also,” He says pointing at Harry’s screen. “Your movie is on the list.”

“What movie?” Harry asks.

“Dunkirk Harry! What other movie were you in!?”

“Well.. you didn’t say whether it was a movie I starred in or a movie I like.”

“I don’t keep a list of movies you like in me head Harry, common on!” Louis teases.

Harry rolls his eyes.

“Well thanks for bringing that my attention.” Harry snaps back sarcastically.

“Jesus… Christ… You know what? I think I’ll just go watch it cause at least your more excitin’ in the film than you are now.” Louis scorns.

“Fine!” Harry shouts. “Enjoy it!” But Louis is already gone. Harry turns to look at him in his seat. “Enjoy seeing me on your screen!” He doesn’t know what possesses him to push it but Louis doesn’t care to ask either. “I will!” Louis shouts back.

It’s been 15 whole minutes since Harry has last heard Louis’ voice. He was supposed to enjoy his peace and quiet but now HE feels restless. He can’t help but look over to Louis every other minute. Louis is actually watching the movie with his feet propped up. He’s even ordered another whiskey. Harry doesn’t know why he’s suddenly craving attention. He’s got nothing to do. He’s burned through another game of Family Feud on his own but found that it lacked the excitement without Louis on the other end. He’s had a go at ‘Who Wants to be a Millionaire’ but that was even less exciting. He thinks Louis has now opened a can of worms and they can’t run from it. He needs Louis to entertain him.

“Loueh?” Harry whispers but Louis doesn’t move. He can’t hear him with his headphones on. Harry gets up and walks over to him. Louis takes off his headphones.

“Harry… fancy seein’ you here.” He teases.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks. Louis points down at his screen. Harry sees Tom Hardy in the spitfire.

“I’m doin’ exactly what I said I’d be doin.” Louis says.

“Oh… right…” Harry looks away when he sees himself come on screen. “This is just weird…”

“What’s weird?” Louis asks.

“You are watching me on the screen when I’m standing right here. That’s just weird.”

Louis shrugs. “It’s a good movie and there’s not much excitement on the plane.”

Harry looks like he wants to protest but doesn’t want to come across desperate. He shrugs as well. “I guess.” He turns back and goes back to his seat. He’ll just attempt to sleep again.

Louis feels himself swell with pride. He’s somehow got Harry yearning for his attention now. Guess he’s won something after all. He can’t help but also feel a little sorry for Harry whose walked back to his seat looking like a little sad child.

Louis’ about to get up but is stopped by a flight attendant who stands in his way. She gives something to Harry and judging by the smell, he assumes it dinner. He waits for her to pass before he advances again.

“What’s for dinner?” Louis asks looking down at his tray.

“Vegetarian lasagna and salad.” Harry says inspecting his food.

“Vegetarian?” Louis says. “When’d you become a vegetarian?”

Harry looks up at him. “’m not. I’m just not a fan of plane meat.”

Louis chuckles. “plane meat.” Alright. “What’s that?” He points at a cup on Harry’s tray.

“Chocolate mousse I think…” Harry picks it up and examines it.

“Looks like a proper feast.”

“Don’t have high hopes.”

“I never do… but the meat menu said we’re getting steaks tonight so I’ll probably enjoy that more than your lasagna.”

“I wasn’t going to offer.” Harry says but Louis is already looking away at the flight attendant who places his tray on his seat.

“Speak of the devil.” Louis says glancing back. “Enjoy your meal Harry.” He goes back to his seat.

It only takes a minute before Louis interrupts him again.

“Harry?” He says from his seat.

“Yes Lou?”

“This steak is shit.”

“Told you.” Harry says with a mouthful of lasagna.

“And they’ve given me a muffin instead of chocolate mousse.” Harry leans forward to look at him. “Do you want my chocolate mousse Louis?”

Louis smiles. “I want your chocolate mousse Harry.”

Harry stretches his arm out and passes him the chocolate mousse.

“You’re the best Harry. Really are!” Louis teases. Louis doesn’t know how they’ve got to this point. He was a nervous wreck when this whole thing started but now it just comes naturally. Their conversations and bantering flow with ease. There’s no tension in the air. It feels so normal. He doesn’t know why he thought this was going to be terrible or awkward. It’s just his nerves. As long as they don’t talk about their personal lives, they will be safe from it all. _Just be in this moment._ He tells himself.

The flight attendants pull up with the drink trolley again. Louis gets another glass of whiskey. He hears them asking Harry what he wants to drink and it sounds like he’s still thinking about it.

“Get a glass of whiskey!” Louis says from his seat. Harry leans over to look at him with a questioning look. “I don’t know should I?” He looks up at the flight attendant. “What’s another glass?” Louis says again. Harry gets distracted and looks back to Louis. “A glass of whiskey?” The flight attendant asks.

“Ummmm…” Harry draws on… “Whiskey!” Louis shouts. Harry feels flustered. Everyone is talking over him. “He’ll have two glasses of whiskey.” Louis tells her. She looks back to Harry for confirmation and he shrugs okay. “He wants it so bad.” Louis says teasingly. “He’s just too shy to ask for it.” Harry tenses his brows and shoots him a stern look. Louis chuckles at him. The flight attendant is blushing and avoids looking down at them. She pours in the second glass and hands them both to Harry. “Here you go.” She says with a smile.

“What the fuck was that?” Harry half yells-half whispers at Louis when the flight attendants are a safe distance away.

“What??” Louis grins. “Just havin’ a bit of fun.”

“That wasn’t fun… that was rude!”

“Oh stop bein’ a wanker Harry. Really… you’re such a disappointment tonight.” Louis rolls his eyes and takes another spoonful of the mousse. He’s abandoned the steak after one bite and scarfed down the mashed potatoes and had a few bits of his salad and vegetables. The mousse was the only good thing. THANK GOD Harry ordered the vegetarian meal.

“Stop it.” Harry hisses.

“Stop what?” Louis says now standing in Harry’s first class lounge with his glass of whiskey in hand.

“Stop calling me boring and a disappointment.” Harry says.

“But you are thoughhhh…” Louis knows he’s pushing Harry’s buttons. He kind of likes it.

Louis looks down at Harry’s table. He’s intending to sit there but Harry’s tray and two glasses take up most the space.

“Move your stuff.” Louis orders.

“and put them where?”

“On your lap Harold!”

“No… I’m not putting my tray on my lap, I won’t be able to cut my lasagna.”

“Uhhh.” Louis growls. “You’re such a diva aren’t you?”

Harry doesn’t budge.

“It’s either me or the tray on your lap. Choose!”

“I don’t have to choose!” Harry growls back. “This my lounge! It’s meant for one person!”

“Harry!” Louis steps on his foot.

“Louis!” Harry snaps back. “Get off my foot!”

“You are the one who came to me seat looking bored, so either you let me sit here or I can go back and finish Dunkirk on me own.”

Harry rolls his eyes in defeat. He picks up his tray and stands up. He walks over to Louis’ seat. For a second Louis thinks Harry’s about to swap places but sees that Harry only drops off his tray and comes back.

“Aren’t you going to finish eating?” Louis asks with some concern.

“You’ve ruined my appetite.” He answers callously.

Louis shrugs. He can’t be bothered to mother Harry into finishing his meal. He’s a grown man, he’ll eat when he wants.

Louis sits on the table and props his toes onto Harry’s chair. They brush against Harry’s thigh and he looks at him with disdain.

“Get your foot off my seat.” Harry glares.

“It’s more comfortable this way.”

“Your dirty shoes are touching me.”

“Such a divaaaa.” Louis rolls his eyes and drops his feet to the ground.

Louis feels so annoyed that he is contemplating going back to his seat. It seems almost worthless to continue. Harry is equally frustrated. He can’t bring himself to look at Louis so he takes a few sips of his whiskey.

What do they even talk about now?

“Did you hear Corden’s having another baby?”

Louis doesn’t want to talk about people they know or their personal lives. That’s just asking for trouble.

“No. I haven’t heard. Let’s play a game.” He says trying to deter the trajectory of their conversation.

“What sort of game?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know. Let’s play a question game or dare game or something.”

Harry shoots him a look. “Why, are we 14 year old girls?”

Louis scowls. “No Harry. I just can’t think of any other game that doesn’t involve a deck of cards or a board which we we’re clearly short on.”

Harry’s eyes grow wide. “I know!”

“What?”

“Let’s play a drinking game.”

Louis laughs. “You?” He says. “A drinkin’ game?”

Harry tries not to look offended.

“Your alcohol tolerance is shit mate. I already have your ass.”

“Heyyyyy…” Harry chugs his whiskey to the last drop in attempt to prove himself. “My tolerance is up to par thank you very much.”

Louis tries to look impressed. “You’re on!” He challenges.

“Should we just buy a bottle off their duty-free list?”

Louis looks at him bewildered. “Why would we do that when they’ll give us free drinks all night?”

Harry shrugs. _Just a thought._

“You haven’t explained what sort of drinking game.”

Harry looks around. “Well.. it’s clearly not the movie kind.” He’s looking at Louis like he’s stupid.

“The question kind!” He says when Louis still waits for the answer.

“I thought you said that was for 14 year old girls?”

“It’s with alcohol. It’s different.”

Louis nods his head convincingly. “Oh yeah… totally different!” He says with obvious sarcasm.

“This table is uncomfortable.” He gets down and sits on the floor. Harry looks at him furiously. He couldn’t have thought about that before Harry surrendered his dinner?

“Common Harry.” Louis pesters. “I’m waitin’ on you to start.”

“Oh…” Harry says. Okay. He bites on his lip and tries to think of a good question.

“Never, have I ever, drank spoiled milk.”

Louis shoots him a scornful look. “Really Harry? 14 year old girls ask more exciting questions than that!” _That’s probably true._

Harry blushes. He is flustered again. “What!” He protests. “You put me on the spot.”

Louis rolls his eyes and takes a shot of his whiskey. “This shot was for your pathetic ass. You really don’t deserve this seat anymore. You’re losing points by the second!”

“It’s my seat!” Harry says. “I didn’t have to deserve it! I just had to reserve it!” He and Louis make eye contact and laugh.

“That rhyme was accidental.” Harry adds in.

“It was just as pathetic as your question.”

“Go on then… you ask something.”

Louis squints his eyes and looks at him thinking of something good.

“Okay! Got one. Never have I ever, injured me foreskin from jackin’ off too hard.”

Harry’s eyes widen, he looks at Louis like he’s mad. “You can literally buy lube from any corner store Lou.”

“I never said I did it!” Louis retorts. Harry continues to look at him with furrowed brows unconvinced.

“What?” Louis shouts.

“Are you frustrated mate?”

“What do you mean?”

“First you answer masturbation twice in Family Feud and now you open up the question game with same theme. Are you frustrated?”

Louis feels himself blush. He is certain that Harry sees it.

He didn’t even realize it was his running theme of the night. Perhaps right after the whole seat fiasco.

“Okay.. I don’t want to play this game.” Louis gives in. “I think I’ll just go back to me seat.” Harry doesn’t believe him when he says it but Louis actually walks back to his seat and hands him back his tray of food.

“Finish up your dinner Harry.”

Harry feels like he may poked the sleeping bear. He shouldn’t feel too guilty about it. Except he does. He leans forward trying to get Louis’ attention but sees that Louis is reclined in his seat. Harry stands up and looks over at him. Louis has his headphones on and is pretending to be asleep. Harry calls out to him but he doesn’t flinch. The lady seated next to him gets up from her seat and he meets her eyes. He smiles at her politely but she doesn’t return the gesture. _Rude._ He worries that he may have interrupted her in something but when she walks away he figures she only got up to use the restroom. Harry waits for her to get past the curtains before he jumps over to her seat. He slides the middle divider back and nudges Louis’ knee.

“Louis…”

Louis sits up with a startle. “What are you doin’ here?” He asks him.

“The lady got up to use the restroom.”

Louis’ eyes dart back and forth between Harry in the seat and Harry’s empty seat. Harry thinks he may read into Louis’ next thought. And he is right. Before he has a chance to say ‘don’t even think about it’ Louis runs to his Lounge and flops down on his seat.

Harry doesn’t make a sound from where stands lest he upset the other passengers. He walks over to Louis who is now looking smug and sat in his seat like some kind of king.

“Very mature.” Harry says crossing his arms.

Louis wriggles his eyebrows at him and smiles. “Whose winning now?” He teases.

“It’s not winning, it’s stealing.” Louis doesn’t relent. “You stole my spot. Give it back!” Harry argues.

“No chance in hell.” Louis says crossing his arms behind his head and reclining further back.

Harry peers over his head for a bit and back down to him. “The flight attendant is coming this way. I’m going to tell her you’re in my seat.”

“Why? Are you are 14 year old girl?” Louis teases and Harry shoots him a threatening look.

“1C is pretty fit. Why don’t you make yourself useful there?”

Harry looks around in annoyance. He sees that Louis’ seat mate is walking back to her seat and looking at him with the same stern look. She’s clearly angry that they’ve been making so much noise. Harry looks away from her and back down at Louis.

“I’m not sitting there.” Harry whispers.

“Why not? and why are you whispering?”

“Because the lady to your left wants to kill me. Now please. Get off.”

Louis laughs.

“Does she scare you?”

“No!! Louis I’m serious!! I can’t stand all flight.”

“Sure you can! Look them strong sturdy legs, they can stand a whole night!”

Louis bites his tongue and looks out the window once he’s let the compliment slip. He knows he’s blushing too and hopes that Harry isn’t looking except he is. He can feel his eyes glaring at his face.

“What?” Louis finally says looking back to him.

“That rhymed.” Harry smiles.

Louis rolls his eyes. “My god… you’re something else tonight!”

“Me?!” Harry says stepping in closer. “You’re the one that’s all hot and bothered AND trying to steal my seat!”

“Harry…” Louis says trying to sound serious. “I’m not getting off. You’ve had your fair share of trial. Now it’s my turn.”

Harry can’t believe that Louis presses on the argument. He feels like they’re both acting like 14 year old girls just having this argument!

A flight attendant passes by and sees that Harry is standing. She smiles at him and asks if he needs assistance.

“I uhh…” He mumbles. “Was just about to sit in 1C.” Louis finishes for him.

“Actually no.” Harry cuts in. “This is my --- ”

“Best friend Louis. Pleasure to meet you.” Louis extends a hand to the flight attendant who looks confused at the interaction. She shakes his hand hesitantly and Louis gives her a big smile.

“Great flight!” He adds in.

Harry gives him an irritated look.

“Let me know if I can be of further assistance and thank you for flying with British Airways.” She says in a rehearsed fashion and forced smile.

“I’m not going to 1C!” Harry says. His volume is a little louder this time and he hears a few grunts from a few rows over and back. He closes his eyes and sighs in defeat.

“Then you can sit right here.” Louis pats his lap and smirks. He thinks he may have won this time. This is the last button he can push and he is certain that Harry is on the brink of giving up.

“Fine.” Harry says.

Louis looks at him like he’s lost his mind. Harry pretends the offer doesn’t bother him. He walks over and sits down on Louis’ lap. Louis shrieks in horror. This wasn’t supposed to happen but he isn’t giving up that easily.

“Comfortable?” Louis asks him.

“Very.” Harry says shifting on his lap and crossing one leg over. It’s as awkward as it gets. Harry sits on his lap with a straight back. Louis is laying back against the seat can only see Harry’s back. He is just sitting there with arms crossed and one foot tapping the air. It stays like that for another minute until Harry decides to reposition himself. Louis knows he’s going to get uncomfortable soon and give up.

“So…” Louis says. “What are your plans in London?”

“I’m not talking to you.” Harry says.

Louis rolls his eyes. Now they’re playing the silent game. _Very mature._

Harry puts his hands on the hand rest and tries to reposition himself for the third time. He sits back down and lands with some force. Louis jolts up wincing in pain. “Oiiiii. Harryyyyyy.” He screams. Harry turns back and accidently elbows Louis on the head. He didn’t know Louis pulled up so close. Louis winces at the second pain and Harry jumps off.

“I’m sorry.” He apologies. He kneels down beside Louis who has one hand over his crotch and the other over his head. He’s still wincing in pain and Harry kinda feels bad about it. He puts a hand on Louis’ knee trying to comfort him.

“I’m sorry Lou.” He says again. “Should I get you some ice?”

Louis moves his hand away from his face. He looks down at Harry whose staring at him with puppy eyes. Harry sees that Louis is trying to fight a smile. Harry gives him a questioning look and that prompts Louis’ laughter.

“Haaaa!” He says. “I got you!!!”

Harry looks confused.

“The first one was planned!” Louis laughs. “You should’ve seen your face.” He chuckles.

Harry punches him lightly on the arm. “Louis!”

“You should’ve see your face!” He cries again.

“Very clever.” Harry hisses.

“Yeah it was! Perfectly timed and everythin’.” Louis says proudly.

“Alright… very funny Lou… you’ve had your fair share of chair trial now.”

Louis watches him try to pronounce that with amusement. “Is your new gig creating poor rhymes and tongue twisters?” He teases.

Harry rolls his eyes but chuckles at that anyway. _It was a bit of a struggle._

“I’ll give you back your chair if you can say that 3x without pause and messing up. GO!” Louis says.

“You’ve had your fair share of chair trial now.”

“You’ve had your fair share of chair trial now.”

“You’ve had your fair share of chair chrial now.”

Louis snorts. “Almost!!!!” He says pretending to clap.

Harry gives him an annoyed look. “Louehhhhhh.”

“Alright.. alright…” Louis says surrendering. “Come have a seat.”

Harry quirks a brow. He’s actually going to let him have his seat back?

“Giving up so quickly?” Harry hates that he says it. Why is he even encouraging it? Louis looks at him with a smirk.

“Not givin’ up, it’s just a short lend. I’ve got to wee.”

Harry accepts his answer. He looks at Louis waiting for him to get up except Louis doesn’t stir.

Harry shakes his at head him. “Aren’t you getting up?”

Louis feels himself blush. He doesn’t see a way out of this.

“Do you mind standing over by my seat?”

“Why?”

“Stop fussing lad. I just need space to move around!”

Harry looks at him like he’s got to be kidding. They’re in a first class lounge! There’s plenty of space. There’s so much space that they could literally fit all of 1D in 1D. Harry sees that Louis grows uneasy. He doesn’t know why Louis is acting strange until he sees that Louis still keeps a hand over his crotch. 

_Ohhhhhhhhh._ Harry pretends not to notice except his wide eyes and blushing face give him away. Great! Now Louis knows that Harry knows and Harry knows that Louis knows Harry knows.

Harry steps away and walks over to Louis’ seat. He doesn’t sit. He stands with his back to Louis and waits for him to slip by. Harry goes back to his own seat and pulls the back up. He doesn’t want to recline. He feels a little awkward. What are they going to say when he gets back? Do they just pretend none of it happened? He crosses one leg over and starts tapping his foot again. He feels anxious and restless.

Should he pretend to watch a movie? maybe he should get his book back. No… he hasn’t got the focus for that. What about some music… music is a great idea. Harry connects his headphones to his phone and looks through his playlists. He settles on some classic Coldplay and Arctic Monkeys. Not that they remind him of Louis. Or do they? Never mind… he’ll listen to some folk music.

He gets himself settled in and sits back in his seat. Louis’ still in the washroom. He can’t help but wonder if Louis’ is jacking off or just waiting for his boner to die out. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts. He feels himself swallowing thickly. A flight attendant walks by and he stops her. “Could I get another 2 glasses of whiskey please?”

He’s not a big whiskey drinker but he figures since Louis’ started the trend he may as well stick to it. He lays back down and tries to focus on the music again. What if Louis is too embarrassed to come back? _Well… surely he’s not going to stay in the restroom all flight!_ He shouldn’t have sat on Louis’ lap. That was a terrible idea.

The flight attendant comes by with the drinks and Harry thanks her. He’ll keep Louis glass here. He’s not sure whether Louis will go back to his seat or come here.

Another 2 minutes go by…

Harry sees the curtains part and he feels relieved that Louis is finally back. He doesn’t know why that relieves him but surely the anxiety of waiting on his return wasn’t a good feeling either.

Louis winks at him from a distance and Harry feels something stir in him. At least Louis is not acting awkward right? Harry goes along with it.

“I got you another drink.” He says holding the whiskey out.

“Oh, thanks mate! I could use another.”

Louis is still standing in Harry’s lounge. He assumes Louis is not going back to his seat. Except he does. He takes one sip, looks over to Harry, glances him over once and then leaves. No explanation. No words. Nothing. Harry feels his face scrunch up. _What the hell was that?_

Harry thinks Louis may be fetching something and that’s the reason he goes back except that’s not the case. Harry peeks over and sees that Louis has taken to the recliner again. He got his feet up and the glass of whiskey perched on one knee and he’s just staring at it like it’s some foreign object that he’s just discovered.

_Curious._

Harry wonders whether Louis is just trying to hide his embarrassment. He wants to tell him that it’s no big deal. It happens. Except he can’t have that conversation with that rude lady sitting next to him. He picks up his phone and is about to text Louis but remembers they’re on flight mode.

He gives up. He thinks that maybe Louis needs some time to come around. He can do that. He can give Louis some space. Harry keeps sipping his whiskey and listens to music. He shuts his eyes for a few minutes and lets the music carry him except now, the build-up in his bladder wants to carry him to restroom. It’s been 20 minutes and 4 and half songs since Louis’ come back and still nothing. Harry tries not to be too obvious when he stands up and looks over. Louis is still in the same trance except now he holds an empty glass. He doesn’t notice Harry or maybe he does and pretends not to. Harry decides to give him more time and goes to the restroom.

Inside, Harry looks around the crammed restroom for signs or trauma or something of the sort that may give Louis away except everything looks normal. He’s not sure what he’s expected to find anyway.

When he gets past the curtains he sees Louis in his seat again. _Oh good God_. Louis grins at him and his eyebrows are beckoning Harry to a challenge.

“Louis…” Harry says defeated. He should’ve known! He should’ve known that Louis would plot something like this. Louis certainly had a way of fooling him!!

“Hello, Harry.” He says wriggling his eyebrows and smiling at him. “I got us another round!” He passes Harry a glass. Harry’s lost count. He doesn’t know how much he’s had but he knows the next one is going to make him lose all sense of reason and whatever dignity he’s got left. 

“No thanks. I’ve had enough.” Harry says. “I’ve also had enough with this.” He points up and down at Louis and his chair.

“You want your seat back?” Louis asks.

Harry looks at him like the answer is obvious.

“Okay... if you can drink all that whiskey in one shot. I promise to give your seat back.”

“How do I know you’ll hold up on your end of the promise?”

“I’m a man of my words Harry...” “A man of my words.” He repeats.

Harry bites the inside of his cheek. He can do it. He thinks he can. He looks over to Louis who holds the glass out. He grabs it from his hand. **Challenge accepted.** Harry throws back the glass of whiskey and the ice sends some droplets of alcohol into his eyes. He squints at the pain. That’s what he gets for keeping his eyes open. The ice keeps getting in the way of his tongue and lips and he feel some whiskey dripping down his chin. This is not a pretty sight. He hears Louis cackle with laughter. _It’s not funny._ Harry’s eye is stinging and his throat is burning. Harry places the glass down. He covers his one eye with his fingers and tries to rub it out. He’s tearing up here and Louis is just sat there laughing at him.

Harry shoots him the middle finger and that only makes him laugh louder.

“Shut up Louis!” Harry says. He squats down in his place and tries to batt his eye. Maybe the tears will push it out. Who knows? “Louis seriously…” He hisses. “Keep it down. People are getting annoyed with us.”

“Okay… okay…” Louis says coming down from his fit. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“I’m fine.” He replies. His shirt feels wet. Great, now he sees that he’s splattered whiskey all over his shirt too.

“Okay…” Harry says standing up. “That’s enough now. Back to your seat!”

“Not a chance.” Louis says.

“You said you were a man of your words!” Harry protests.

“If you finish your cup.” Louis adds in.

“I did finish it!”

“No you didn’t.” Louis grins. “You got half on your shirt, some in your eye and only a quarter made it down your throat.”

Harry feels his blood boil. He really really really doesn’t want to have this argument right now not when his eye is stinging and his shirt is sticking to him.

“Loueh.” He starts… he looks up and finds Louis still looking smug. Wait… Harry thinks… he’s got a better idea… one that will have him win this time.

Harry gets up without further word and sits down on Louis lap. There’s a ‘What are you doin’” that escapes Louis’ mouth in the process but Harry doesn’t respond. He sits down and feels Louis trying to push him off. Harry leans back against Louis’ chest and throws his arms back hugging Louis’ neck. There’s no escaping this.

“Harry!” Louis says. Harry doesn’t miss the panic in his voice. This is it! He’s going to win his seat back once and for all! “Harry …” he pleads again but Harry doesn’t relent. He’s not going to forfeit this time and Louis can pretend to be in pain all he wants.

Harry removes his hands that wrap around Louis’ neck and places them on the arm rest. He pushes himself off just a bit so that his bum is ghosting Louis’ crotch and starts to grind. Yep. No shred of dignity left. Louis puts his hands around his waist and tries to stop him but Harry presses on. He grinds in circles, he grinds back and forth and even lets a small moan escape.

“Harry please stop.” Louis whispers in his ear.

“Not a chance!” Harry repeats Louis’ own words back to him.

He grinds against Louis with more force and feels him growing harder. Harry smiles to himself. He is winning.

Louis stops pleading with him to stop. He leans back in the chair and Harry thinks that Louis is actually going to let him do this. He looks back and finds Louis’ eyes are closed and his lips are parted. Fuckkk… he really is. He really wants Harry to do this. Louis’ hand grip his waist and force him to circle around again. Louis is actually trying to make Harry grind on him. Harry wants to stop or pull away but Louis grips him tighter and moans. His moan sends shivers down Harry’s spine and he finds himself grinding against Louis again. He leans back against Louis chest and continues to round his hips. Louis is getting HARD. Harry bites on his own lip.

He can’t believe he’s turning Louis on! Their heads are now side by side and Harry feels Louis’ stubble prick his skin. He hears Louis’ breath hitching up and now he’s biting down on his own lip as well. Despite the alcohol on his breath, Louis smells good. It must be his aftershave or cologne. There’s something about the smell that drives Harry wild. He turns his head and presses a kiss to Louis’ jaw. Louis opens his eyes and forces Harry’s head away. Harry pulls back and looks at him except Louis is not looking at his eyes, he’s staring down at Harry’s lips. Louis release his own lip from the bite and leans in to kiss Harry. The kiss is soft and gentle. Louis keeps his mouth ghosting over Harry’s lips.

Louis stills Harry’s hip. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and kisses him again. Harry feels himself surrender into the kiss. It starts off slow again, just a tease of lips against lips. Then he feels Louis’ hot breath against his lips. Louis comes in with parted lips and slips between Harry’s. He nibbles on his lips and tugs them gently. Harry feels a moan escape him when Louis brings a hand over his crotch and starts rubbing him in circles.

“You’re going to get me in trouble.” Louis whispers. “Use a blanket.” Harry advises. He doesn’t know why he encourages it. Tonight is all about Louis drumming up bad ideas and Harry just pushing the envelope further. What’s another round of that?

Louis pulls away and forces he and Harry up. Harry draws the curtains around the lounge for privacy and then leans over and grabs the blankets. He and Louis help each other untangle one from the other and then Harry throws one over them. He leans back into Louis’ chest. “Hang tight.” Louis whispers. “Going to recline further back.” Louis takes it to 45 degrees and dives into Harry’s lips again. This time the kiss is more aggressive and hungry. He parts Harry’s lips right away and slips his tongue inside. They tease each other with tongue, dancing and prodding while Louis unzips Harry’s pants.

“You’re going to be quiet for me?” Louis whispers. Harry nods back. “I’ll do my best.” Louis continues to rub him over his boxers or briefs or whatever it is that Harry wears and feels Harry grow harder. Hearing Harry moan as silently as he possibly can has Louis growing in his own pants. Harry has a hand cradling Louis’ face and Louis fucking loves it. Loves it when Harry touches him like this.

He starts to trail away from Harry lips and presses some wet ones against his jaw line and down to his neck. Harry is starting squirm under his touch. Louis is in all the right places. He knows he is. He’s been here before. It’s not their first mile high experience. But that had been a long time ago and the seats weren’t as big or as comfortable as these ones. There’s actually enough space for both of them to lay side by side facing each other but Louis has a better angle this way with Harry on his lap.

Louis starts to suck into the flesh. He bites Harry’s neck and teases him by pulling on the skin. Harry hisses. God he missed that hiss.

Louis slips his hand under Harry’s boxers and is met with precum ready to be spread around Harry’s shaft. Louis teases his slit with one thumb and tries to pry more cum out of it. It causes Harry to hiss again and squirm. Despite the precum that’s already flowing, Louis doesn’t think it’s enough to slick up Harry’s long member. He brings his hand up to his face and moves back from Harry’s neck. Harry watches him slide a finger inside his mouth and taste him. Louis’ eyes close. Fuck… Harry’s whole body is trembling now.

“How is it that you still taste so good?” Louis whispers. Harry bites on his lip as Louis slips two fingers in his mouth. He’s still trying to taste Harry. He’s sucking on his fingers like it’s the best damn thing he’s eaten. Harry forces Louis’ fingers out and thrusts them into his own mouth. Louis moans at that. Harry keeps his eyes locked on Louis. He moves his head in and one tasting Louis’ fingers and parting them so that he can flick his tongue against Louis’ webbing. Louis is so turned on right now. He thrusts his fingers in and out of Harry’s mouth and Harry obediently sucks them and controls his gagging when Louis thrusts a little further back. Louis’ face is only inches away from Harry’s so he kisses him along the jaw while Harry sucks on him. Right… he was in the middle of giving Harry a hand job.

He slips his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and spits on his hand. He uses his other hand to pull off Harry’s boxer’s which he gets help with. Harry is so erect. This is going to be a workout. Louis wraps his hand around him and spreads the spit evenly. Harry moans at the touch and the first rub outs. He closes his eyes and goes slack against Louis’ chest. This is definitely going to be a workout! Louis works his cock with a few long strokes along his shaft. He then teases Harry’s head with a few more presses to his slit and quick strokes of his head with a twist on the end.

“Loueh.” Harry whispers. “Ya Harry?” “Kiss me.” Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. He cranes his neck and locks his lips with Harry. He’ll bear all the pain just to hear Harry moan. Harry kisses him passionately. He works his fingers into Louis’ hair and tugs at him. He caresses his face and neck and lets his hand run along the arm that’s working him off. He squeezes Louis biceps. Tests it out to see how hard it’s working and he loves it. Loves all the effort that Louis’ putting into it. Harry moans again against Louis lips. His moan is louder than the previous times and Louis winces. He hopes that Harry won’t give them away. He hears that the rubbing also gets louder. The slicks are more prominent as he picks up pace.

“I can’t make it quieter.” Louis tells them. “I don’t even care.” Harry says tossing his dignity out the window. _And it's a long way down._ Louis loves the thrill of it. The excitement. That Harry doesn’t care that he’s been jacked off in the middle of the plane in front of all these people that can hear it if they listen close enough. Something about that image makes Louis growl and bite down on Harry’s lips. He rubs Harry faster and faster, feeling the veins throbbing on his cock. Harry’s precum just keeps giving and it’s keeping it nice and wet. Louis loves it. Harry starts to move his hips. He’s thrusting into Louis’ hand and the grind only gets Louis harder. Harry’s working him off with his moves and Louis loves it.

“I’m close.” Harry says. His eyes force shut and his head tilts back. Louis watches him intently. He doesn’t want to miss Harry’s orgasm face. Louis forces his muscles to work quicker. He slides his hands up and down, releasing some force at the top of Harry’s cock and twisting just a bit. The sounds get louder and louder.

“You have no shame Harry Styles.” Harry’s mouth parts open and he moans loudly. Louis feels his cock vibrate in his hand, it’s starting to spew out the strings of cum. Louis rubs it out slowly until there’s nothing left shooting out.

He hears the heavy exhale that follows Harry’s moan. He relaxes into Louis body and suddenly Harry feels heavier.

“Let’s clean you up.” Louis whispers pressing kisses to his lips. Harry opens his eyes and nods at him.

“That was good.” Harry tells him. “You remembered how to work me off. I’m actually impressed.”

Louis gives him a smirk. _He wouldn’t forget it for the world._

Harry uses the blanket to clean up his mess and Louis helps him pull up his boxers and jeans. He discards the blanket and grabs the second clean one. Harry looks around beaming with happiness. His face is flush and his hair is wild and his grin is so wide that his dimples threaten to pop off.

Louis looks smug. He did this. This was his doing.

Harry throws the second blanket onto Louis’ lap.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks.

“Going down to town.” Harry winks and gets on his knees.

Louis chuckles nervously and bites his lip. “Alright… I just don’t know if I can be as quiet as you and you weren’t even that quiet so that’s saying something.”

Harry tells him to quit talking. “Just focus more on the breathing than making sounds.” Louis nods. He pulls Harry in for another quick kiss while he unzips his own jeans and pulls them off. When Harry lifts the blanket, he finds Louis already naked and already hard.

“Can you breathe down there?” Louis asks lifting up one side of the blanket.

“I’m fine.” Harry reassures him and spits on his cock. Louis feels it trickle down his shaft and spill onto his balls. Then he feels Harry’s massive hand wrap around him and slither him up. He rubs a few strokes and Louis tries to sit back and enjoy it instead of worry about the noise or any passersby. Except, it’s 2 hours into their flight and this is when most passengers get knocked out so he should be okay.

He feels Harry’s mouth wrap around his cock and he hitches up in his seat. It feels so good. So warm, so wet. Harry moves in and out and he does that suction thing with his mouth that makes Louis’ cock twitch. So goooood. Harry moans into it and Louis rolls his eyes into his head. Harry is going to be the death of him.

He moves in and out quickly, it feels sloppy and Louis likes it. Harry takes him further back into his throat and challenges himself to keep Louis tucked in as deep as he can take it for a few seconds before he gags. It drives Louis over the edge. Louis lifts the blanket and stares at him. He needs to watch Harry do this. Harry forces Louis cock to one side of his cheek. Louis smirks. Loves it. Loves that Harry is looking back at him and teasing him. Harry removes Louis’ cock from his mouth and flicks his tongue over the slit. It draws out another moan from Louis.

Harry kisses his head. Presses his lips to it with some suction and pulls off. Louis sees beads of cum dangle between his head and Harry’s lips. _What a sight._ It pulls another moan from him. Harry plops Louis’ cock back in and moves his head in and out. He brings up his other hand and kneads Louis’ balls. Fuckkkkk.. Harry is really going to town with this. Harry moves his head in and out quicker. He sucks with the right amount of pressure and Louis feels his cock start to twitch again. He’s close. He’s definitely close. He watches Harry’s hallowed cheeks and closed eyes. Harry moans along and the vibration just makes Louis weaker. Louis brings one hand behind Harry’s head and starts to guide him. He lifts his hips up slightly and starts thrusting into Harry’s mouth. Harry doesn’t protest. He gets more into it and looks like he’s enjoying it.

“Fuckkkk.” Louis hisses at the sloppy sounds that Harry makes. He’s definitely not as quiet as Harry was.

He thrusts harder deep throating Harry and forces Harry’s head to still. He feels Harry struggle a bit and gag but Louis’ is cumming and he can’t bring himself to stop. He shoots right into Harry’s throat. Harry still doesn’t push away. He fights it and opens his eyes to look at Louis. His eyes are teary from the pressure against his throat but his eyes beg Louis to continue and he does. Louis arches his back into until there’s no cum left to spare. He pulls out of Harry’s mouth and the two start panting for breath. Harry wipes at his mouth and Louis’ directs his head up so he can meet his lips and kiss him.

“Harry…” Louis says short of breath. “That was so fucking gooood.”

Harry smiles and kisses him again. He helps him pull his pants back up and collapses back onto Louis’ lap. 

Louis tells him to hold on again. He’s going to recline all the way back. The seat folds out into a bed and they both shift to lay side by side looking at each other.

Louis puts a hand on Harry’s hip and Harry tucks his hands under his head.

“I’m going to meet my mum and sister for lunch and then probably go home and sleep.” Harry says.

Louis looks at him like where is this all coming from?

“You asked me earlier what my plans are for when I reach London.” Harry says reading his mind.

“Ohh.. right!” Louis says.

“What about you?” Harry asks.

“I’m going to go home sleep, have dinner then come to your house and put the D in you.”

Harry looks at him with a smirk spreading on his face.

“I never said you can come over.”

“I don’t need an invitation.”

“Clearly… nothing is out of bounds for you!”

“I’ll force me way into your house same way I forced me way into this seat.” Louis challenges.

Harry rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“Why do you want this seat so bad?”

“It’s not the seat I want.” Louis says with a smirk. “It’s the man who sits in it.”

Harry feigns a shocked look and Louis slaps his ass playfully.


End file.
